Gabriela Ishii
Gabriela Aiko Ishii (石井愛子 Ishii Aiko; born November 22nd, 2537) is a young Human colonist from the Sakha Autonomous Prefecture on the Daramir Settlements. She is a second year student at Lake Llewellyn High School in Kalgoorlie focused on history, medicine, and political science disciplines, is active in a number of the school's extracurricular activities, and volunteers as a cadet in the Colonial Army Junior Nursing Service. Ishii was born in the year 2537 to her father, Yoshito, and mother, Sophia, a self-employed storekeeper and UNSC Marine, respectively; and is the third child of four. Early on, Gabriela, then known as Lee and assigned a masculine gender identity, gradually displayed feminine tendencies and traditional preferences over the years to her family and close confidants. This developing personality, although often masked by a perceived weakness unbefitting a young boy, was the target of harassment by a number of her classmates during her formative years of schooling. Gabriela ultimately came to understand her identity at the onset of adolescence, realizing that she had been born a transgender female, yet she still reserved these feelings for some time fearing further abuse. With the death of her mother in 2550 during the , Gabriela fell into a spiraling depression, suffering suicidal thoughts, and often lashed out at her classmates. Intervening before she nearly committed a fatal act against a fellow classmate, her brother, Keiichi, got through to his young sibling where others had failed, and she revealed to him what her true gender identity was. Gabriela opened up to the rest of her family and friends shortly after, and soon began her transition to an openly feminine identity prior to her admittance into high school, dropping the name Lee and choosing Gabriela, her mother's choice for a name had she been born a cisgender female. Biography Childhood Birth and family Gabriela Aiko Ishii was born at UNSC Naval Medical Center Providence at 15:38 Greenwich Mean Time (GMT) on November 22nd, 2537 in Metropolitan Kalgoorlie, Sakha on the colony world of Daramir. Young Gabriela was originally given the name Lee Noboru Ishii (石井昇 Ishii Noboru) to correspond with her assumed masculine gender and body type, as determined by the presiding physicians. Gabriela's given male name, Lee, was given to her in honor of her maternal uncle, while her middle name, Noboru, was given in remembrance of her father's deceased childhood best friend who perished at the . Years later, Gabriela would remark that though she felt little connection with the two names for her own self, she nevertheless loved the combination of these two, especially considering their deep meanings for her father and for her own close bond with her uncle. Her mother, Sophia, was a Brazilian immigrant of Portuguese descent to the colony of . Sophia Serrano was born on December 5th, 2511 in Fortaleza, Ceará on Earth to Adriana and Gisele. She was admitted in 2528 to Monastir University in the school's High Education Officers' Training Corps (HEOTC) program, opting to enroll in the Brigade of Naval Sciences to become a Marine officer. In her final year, Sophia wrote Fueling an Interstellar War Machine, her dissertation that researched the strengths and faults in the Covenant Empire's military and merchant logistical capability and sustainment operations throughout the many theatres, active and extant, of the now six-year war. Her instructors passed on these findings to their superiors, which eventually made its way deep into the halls of High Command. Following basic leadership training at the Marine Corps Officer's Candidate School at Manassas, competing commands vied for her inclusion into their ranks. The newly minted second lieutenant chose the Outer Colonies Forces Command at the request of its Commander-in-Chief and her past mentor, . While the Office of Naval Intelligence was unable to obtain the gifted analyst, her dissertation's findings were compiled into use for the planning of the successful Spartan raids on operations and , where vital Covenant installations supporting the empire's efforts deep into Human territory were fatally dispatched. Yoshito, her father, is a Sakhali native of Japanese descent born on May 30th, 2509 in Kalgoorlie to Ai and Toshiki. He was honorably discharged from the army in 2528, serving throughout his tour with the 2nd Battalion, Sakhali Victorian Rifle Corps in three campaigns during the Great War. Yoshito obtained the rank of lance corporal and received the Bronze Star, Purple Heart, Soldier's Medal, and a number of other achievement and campaign decorations. Yoshito was admitted into Monastir University and moved to New Harmony months later, ultimately earning a bachelor's degree in agricultural science. The recent graduate hoped to expand the capabilities of Lake Llewellyn, his hometown, and its citizens to sustain itself with subsistence agriculture, a lifestyle which many across the now war-ravaged surviving colonies had long since abandoned with easy access to vast quantities of imported food products. Through employment at his father's general store, Yoshito was given the overhead and means to quickly and effectively share his knowledge of subsistence farming with his neighbors. Many in Lake Llewellyn took full advantage of his provided courses with his teachings and reputation soon spreading throughout adjoining communities in the Kalgoorlie area. Sophia and Yoshito met in their first year at Monastir University and soon became close friends, attending many social gatherings together which led to a brief spark of a romance before the adventurous Sophia departed in her first summer cruise aboard the Fleet. After classes had resumed for their second year, the two were swamped with their respective studies and rarely had time to meet, catching only fleeting glances at each other in hallways. Yoshito, unable to head back home to Daramir for winter break due to heightened concerns of Covenant activity in the sector, stayed with Sophia at her mothers' family home there on New Harmony for the month. The two soon rekindled their romance and became inseparable, save for the their own academic expeditions. Yoshito proposed to Sophia on January 6th, 2531 on their first anniversary as a couple and married on April 13th at his father's ranch outside of Lake Llewellyn. The newlyweds were gifted a residence along the lakeside by their parents, and began renovations as they were expecting the birth of their first child in the coming months. The eldest child, Gracie, was born on September 9th, 2531 rather abruptly, entering this world in the backseat of the expecting parents' car as Sophia was in labor. Gracie was soon renowned across town as a precocious child with a penchant for easily striking up conversations with others, soon becoming one of the most beloved characters in the tight-knit community. Keiichi, their first and only son, followed four years later with his birth on May 18th, 2535. Unlike his older sister, Keiichi was comparatively more relaxed and never seeking to be a burden by displaying a childish temper for his parents to correct. Keiichi had an odd sense of other people's feelings for his age, becoming a skill that only matured with time. Nearly three years after Gabriela's own birth, her little sister and the youngest of the four, Yulia, came into being on April 8th, 2540. Owing to her dearly close relationship with Gabriela, Yulia took on many of her sister's own tendencies including her father's modest and confident attitude with her mother's openness and lively spirit. Related pages Internal *Ishii family of Daramir *Lake Llewellyn High School External *Official Record of Citizenship for ''Gabriela Ishii''; Provided by the Ministry of Human Services of the United Colonies of Earth. (Retrieved 2553.5.8) *Official School Record for ''Gabriela Ishii''; Provided by the Ministry of Education of the United Colonies of Earth. (Retrieved 2553.5.10) Category:Civilians Category:Humans